1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of substituted norbornanones, specifically, alkenyl norbornanones or alkylidene norbornanones, a process for preparing the same, and a perfume composition containing the same.
2. Deccription of the Prior Art
A variety of compounds having the norbornane ring have been heretofore prepared. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,635 discloses a process for preparing vinyl norbornanones. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,344 discloses a process for preparing cyclic acetals of norbornane carboxyaldehydes.